Question: Christopher has 18 watermelons for every 10 apples. Write the ratio of watermelons to apples as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $18:10$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $18 \text{ to } 10$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{18}{10}=\dfrac{9}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{9}{5}$ is the ratio of watermelons to apples written as a simplified fraction.